Akame Ga Charge
by ClockWrite
Summary: The members of Nightraid are chosen to be the new wielders of the Energems and must use newfound powers and weapons against not only the Empire,but a powerful threat to the world.(I don't own Akame Ga Kill or Power Rangers) WILL BE REWRITTEN
1. Kill the Unknown

**Hi guys.I just want to put out that this is my first story and to let you know that if there are any grammer errors or OOC,I apologize for that.I also would like to state that if you want to leave a review,please be nice about it.Constructive critizim or advice is fine.Anyways,enjoy**.

0000000000

He ran through the blackened forest,having nothing more the the light of the full moon to guide him.He held his hand to his side,slightly wincing in pain,as warm blood soaked his hand and cloak.

'This is not how I thought it would go',the hooded figure thought,running and ducking through tree branches and brush.

The hooded figure came to a small clearing,but stopped midway.His eyes widened with fear as he saw someone standing at the other side of the clearing.A girl,in her teenage years stood,with a katana in hand.She had long black hair,red emotionless eyes,and a unmoving face.She wore a black sleevless shirt with a red tie and black skirt.

The stranger took a step back,knowing of the danger he sensed,seemingly emitting from the girl.A small gust of wind blew and the stranger turn and saw three more people step out of the shadows.One was a teenaged boy who wore a trench coat,a white shirt underneath the trench coat and jeans with brown boots.He wore red goggles on his light green hair.

The other person was a girl who wore a frilly pink dress and pink boots.Her hair was tied into two pony tails.In her grasp was a large sniper rifle,train directly to the hooded stranger.The third person was a fully armored figure.It's eyes were yellow and it had heavy looking armor in different tones of grey.In it's hands were a blood red spear.

"You have two choices: come with us,or die."The stranger heard from the girl with the katana.

The hooded stranger pulled his hood back and reaveled his face.It was a young man in his late teen years.He had blue eyes and dark grey unkept hair.His beautifully sculpted face had a two scars:one over his left eye and an 'X' shaped scare on his cheek.

The strange boy looked in both directions of his attackers.Even with his wound,he still kept strong.The boy got into a fighting stace,with his eyes closed.

The girl with the katana spoke."Very well.",the boy heard her say.

The red eyed girl rushed forward,her sword raised.She jumped up and slashed her blade in an ark.The boy steped back at the last moment,the blade dangorusly close to his face.The girl struck at his midsection and missed.She tried hacking off his arm but boy simply dodged.With a sudden backflip,the boy was behing the girl.The girl's reaction was unnaturaly fast and turned with the sword in hand.She slashed three times but every attempt was meet with the same result.

The boy struck at the girl with his fist but she evaded.Then,with another attempt,faked the girl out using one hand,and struck her in the jaw with a punch from his other hand.The sudden strike pushed the girl back a few feet.The girl looked up and spat a bit blood to the ground.

Before the red eyed girl could continue further,her allies joined in on the fight.The armored person appeared out of thin air and swung his spear to the the stranger's upperback but the boy jump up and landed on the flat side of the end of the spear.The green haired boy swung his hands around,thin metal strings coming out from the tips of his fingers of his gloves.The strands wire wrapped around the ankles of the boy,were he was pulled off.Once on the ground,the girl with pink hair took her gun and aimed for the scarred boy's head.She fired but realized she missed.A look of shock formed on her face.

Several feet away,the boy stood.He was close to the tree line.The small band of attackers prepared for another assult.But before any of them could come forward,the boy held his hand up.

"Wait."The boy spoke."I have something to talk to you about."

"Whatever it is,we don't care."The pink in pink said,with a annoyed tone.

"Are you sure?Cause I think you and your boss might find it interesting."the boy continued.

"W-wait.How does he know we've got a boss?"The boy with green hair said.

"Well,my friend,the reason I know of your boss is beacuse I've been spying on you and your other comrades for awhile."The boy said with a slight smile.

"Enough."the girl with red eyes said."We eliminate him now.",she commanded.

"Oh,Akame.Always with that emotionless get up,eh?Look,I'm not here too make enemies with any of you.I'm on your side."

"Bullshit!If you were on our side,why did you run?And fight back against us,which is something that bothers me.A string bean like you would've had no chance against Akame."The pink haired girl said.

"The reason I ran was so I could see for myself if Nightraid was the stuff.I wanted to experiance some of you guys firsthand.I actually triggered your green haired friend's trip wires intantionally."

"Wait.Intentionally?Then that means you know how to evede them."The green haired boy said.

"Yup.I fought back to see if you guys were worthy of what I have.And how you all worked together was spectaculer.Using your armored friend as a distraction,then using your strings to give your cute friend over there a clean shot?Perfect."

"D-did you just call me cute!?",the pink haired girl yelled,red with embarresment.

The girl with red eyes,Akame,spoke.

"Worthy of what?"she asked.

"These."As the boy reached into his cloak,which made everyone tensed up,making them raise their weapons.

"Wait,wait,wait!I'm swear to you,it is not a weapon."

With those words,the boy slowly rose his hand up,revealing a metal cylinder.The boy twisted the top and pulled out the bottom half.Inside,held by a transparent case,were twelve colored crystals.Each were the same size and shape,and all had the same dark grey cap at both ends.But each crystal had a unique color,which glinted beautifly in the moonlight.Red,blue,green,pink,gold,purple,black,light blue,grey,silver,and dark blue were the respective colors of each crystal.

"These gems are what will be the thing that will win the war against the empire.",the boy said,as a smile spread across his face.

000000000

 **Well** **then.That was interesting. _Who_** ** _is this mystery boy?What are these strange gems he's reaveled to Nightraid?And how can these strange gems tip the favor of the Rebellion?_** ** _Find out next chapter!_**


	2. Kill the New Power

Outside of the Capitol,hiding in the shadows of the trees,was a strange creature.

It was bipedel and was bulky.The creature had thick armor protecting it's arms,legs,neck and other vanurable points.It also had two toed feet,each toe ending with a black curved claw.The monster had a hunched back and it's neck was the most prominent feature.The neck was long and segmented by dark green armor.The creature's head was similar to a human skull,but was warped and slightly extended.The eyes were hollow and black.The mouth had sharp jagged teeth and the monster's bottom jaw had an underbite.

The creature narrowed it's eyes,focusing them to the walls of the city,then to the palace beyond it.With a step,the monster went back into the shadows.Then the monster began to change in the cover of darkness.The long stiff neck of the monster began to retrack into it's body.The creature also reduced some of it's bulk.

With a swift movement of it's arm,the monster conceled it's self with a cloak.The monster's current apperance,to any civilians,would just be large man in a sheilding himself from the cold,brisk air.

The now disguised beast made it's way into the Capitol,it's intent unknown...

000000000

The boy sat on a bed in a room iluinatted by only a single candle.The room had a cabinet in the far right corner,near the door.There was a small side table and chair near the bed.

Fiddling with his thumbs impatiantly,the grey haired teen stared at the wooden door,waiting for some response.In the boy's mind,he could knock and ask what was taking so long,but that could only end with him getting killed.

In the next room...

"How come you didn't kill him?"

A woman with silver hair,an eyepatch,and robotic arm sat on a throne like chair in the far back center of a room.

In the room,a group of people were gathered.Three of the people there were the green haired boy with the trenchcoat and wires,the girl with a pink dress,hair,and advanced sniper rifle,the girl with red eyes and katana,who's name was a Akame.However there where four other people.One was a muscular man who had a pompadour in the vauge shape of a heart.There were two other girls.One had glasses and purple hair along with a purple dress.The other girl was blond and didn't really have much on aside from the vauge pants.And finally there was a boy with brown hair wearing a light brown vest,pants and brown boots.

Akame spoke."The reason why we didn't kill him was that he had something that he said would help against the empire.He also said that he would come quietly if we didn't kill him."

"Well I think letting him know where our hideout is is a big mistake."said the pink haired girl."For all we know,he could be some high skilled assassian sent to kill us."

The silver haired woman responded to the other girl's statement."I agree with Mine.But if this stranger says he's our side and he has something that could turn the tide of the war,we should all hear his side of the story.Akame,Bulat.Go fetch our new " _guest_ ".

"Yes boss.",Akame and the young man with the pompadour,named Bulat,said in unison.

The boy layed in bed thinking of what to do or say once Nightraid came to their decision.But his thinking came to a stop once he heard the doorknob twist and the door open.

Akame stood at the door with her sword drawn.

" **Follow** **me."**

Without any hesitation,the scarred boy made his way out into a hallway,with the scarlet eyed girl waiting for him.The boy felt the presence of someone behind him.

Akame stepped aside and let the teen enter the meeting room.He was met with eyes locking onto him.Bravely,the teen walked ahead and stop right in between the group of armed fighters.

The woman with silver hair looked casually at the strange grey haired teen.

"So you're the one who bested four members of my team all at once.That's pretty immpressive.I-."The silver haired woman was cut off.

"Look I'm just going stop you right there,Najenda.As much as I'm flattered by your complaments,you can cut right to the chase."

Everyone shared the same expression of shock and silence.Najenda's cigerette dropped to the floor because she was slack jawed.

"Y-you disrespectful bastard!",Mine exclaimed.

"May I ask.How do you know my name?"Najenda requested.

The grey haired teen responded quickly.

"Well you see,and please understand,I've been spying on all of you for a bit.Hell,I know all of your names.Your Imperial Arms,as you call them,your habits and personalites.Just about everything I need to know."

This statement from the teen made everyone even more shocked.Even Mine and and green haired boy drew out their weapons.

"Look,I know what your all thinking,'Let's kill him now' and 'What the fuck!?'.But before all of you go 'John Wick' on my ass,there's something you all should know."

Najenda raised her hand,a clear signal to lower her team's weapons.

"You know so much about us.But we don't know anything about you.Maybe by explaining your story and what were those gems you reveled to my team,we can put to rest a bit of the suspicion and aparent killing intent in the room."

The teen took a deep breath."Alright.It seems fare to tell you.But I must warn you,some of the things I'm gonna tell you will sound...strange."

"Try us."said the brown haired teen,who's name was Tatsumi.

With a nod,the grey haired teen began his story."I come from a place far,far,far away.To all of you,my home city would be alien and strange.I was a simple,everyday teen,trying to get passed everyday challenges.

But one night changed my life forever.When walking home from my part-time job,I passed a forest.In the forest a flash of light came from nowhere.I was curious and decided to take a look.What I found blew me away.A strange creature,weilding a staff,layed on the ground injured.Upon closer inspection,I found out it was still _breathing._ The thing had rough orange skin and a row of spikes going down it's head.

When the thing saw me,it reached out and gave me a metal cylinder.With it's hand it touch my forhead and showed me what was in the cyclider and quickly explained what the contents could do.The creature's last words were _'Find_ _those who are worthy.And unleash_ _the_ _power_ '.

It died before I could ask questions.Once I got home,I opened the canistar.And once I did,something incredible happened.A sudden flood of power and energy coursed through my entire body.I felt stronger,faster,and my senses and reflexes were better.Once I realized the source of the sudden power was the gems,I closed the cylinder,severing the flow of energy.

I would soon regret ever opening the container.

My home was attacked.By something that wasn't human.A monster destroyed the city,and I knew from the dying creature from before,that it was looking for the gems.Once the monster spotted me,the crystals realized the danger and sent me away."

"Wow.That was... **the most bullshit story** **I've ever heard**."Mine stated."You honestly think that we're trusting that some freak monster gave you some weird crystals,then some other monster wrecks your city looking for 'em,then the crystals,all of a sudden,bring you here."

The grey haired teen crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow,giving a slight stern look to the very annoying girl."Well when you put it like that,it's sounds stupid."

"Exactly."

"Well it still dosen't explain what these crystals can do or why you wanted to see us so bad,that you'd risk getting killed."Najenda explained.

"Well in order for the gems to be protected,they need to bond to someone. Someone who fights against injustice and evil.And from what I observed from all of you guys,you are all definately canidates for the gems.Think of all this as killing two birds with one stone.The Energems,as they are called,are defended from those who want to use them for the wrong things and you guys have something that will win the rebellion."

Akame got into the conversation."If this is true,about the 'Energems',then wouldn't the supposed monster that attack your city be coming to the Capitol,to find the gems.?"

"... **yes."** The teen replied."But the gems have power beyond the creature.Unfourtuatly,I was alone,and each Energem has to bond to a seperate person in order to defeat such a powerful being."

"I have a question.",Najenda asked,"What exactly do the Energems do to someone once they bond?"

"The gems bestow incredible abilites and power to a user.And with the right technique,they transform you."

"Oh?In to what exactly?"Bulat asked.

"The Energem that bonds to you fules you with the spirit of the most mighty and powerful creatures to ever walk the face of the planet...the dinosaurs."

Tatsumi gave a confused face."What are 'dinosaurs'?"

The blue eyed teen gave a surprised look and then gave a low sigh."Looks like I'm gonna have to give ya guys a history lesson."

The boy went on to explain what were dinosaurs,and even when some of Nightraid asked how the Energems bonded to such ancient creatures,they were met with a simple response: "I da' no."

Once explanations were out of the way,the teen went on to apologize for spying on the group.

The leader of the assassian group finally came to a decision.

"Alright everyone.Even though I half belive our new friend's story,I do blelive him about the Energems.If what he says is true,then we'll take all the help we can get."

With that statement,Najanda raised her hand up to the new soon-to-be member of Nightraid.

"Well then..."

" **Dekon.Dekon Crast**."said the grey haired teen.

"Dekon.Welcome to Nightraid."

Dekon hesitated at first,but locked hands with Najenda and shook.

"Alright everyone.Get some shuteye."

Before Dekon could leave the meeting room,he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.He turned his head and was face to face with Mine.

"Listen here, **String** **Bean**.Even though the Boss says your a part of the team,me and everyone else dosn't trust you.You make the wrong move,and you'll hear it from all of us."

Dekon looked over Mine's shoulder,and sure enough,everyone was giving him suspicious looks.

Dekon chuckled a bit."Look, **Flatty** ,I've got no qurrel with you or anybody else.All I'm here for is to teach you guys how to use the Energems and do whatever chores you need me to do for you guys.That's it."

With his final words,Dekon turned and left the room,leaving behind a very angry and embarresed Mine behind."F-Flatty?!"

00000000

The new morning sun rose over the horizen,bringing down rays of light as it slowly warmed the land.

In the Nightraid hideout,everyone was just arising from their late night sleep.As most of them were washed up and heading to the kitchen for breakfast,they were met with a surprise.

"W-whoa!"Exclaimed Tatsumi.

Layed out on a long wooden table sat a whole range of breakfast items.Eggs,bacon,sausage,and hashbrowns were all on white plates.From the aroma,they were freshly ing around the the table,Dekon carried two large plates of pancakes with golden syrup falling on the stacks.

Dekon wore a blue shirt and light grey pants and an apron.His face,aside from his two scars,had stains from cooking all the food.He only looked up to his new roommates and said: "Sup."

Once everyone was settled into their seats,they dug in.From the faint sounds coming from everyone,Dekon assumed they were enjoying his cooking.Akame out of anyone scoffed down the eggs,bacon,and sausage like it was nothing.

After Nightraid had their fill,they gave their compliments to the chef.

"Holy crap that was good!"the blond girl,Leone,said.

"Yes it was.I must have you in the kitchen from now on."said Akame.Even though her face didn't show it,her eyes had a spark of respect for Dekon's skill.

"May I ask,my friend,where did you learn to cook so well?"Asked Bulat.

Dekon replied with a small smirk."I learned from my parents first.Then I taught myself afterwards."

The green haired boy,Lubbock,looked to Dekon with a raised brow."Afterwards?You make it sound like your parents are dead."

Lubbock's comment got him slapped to the back of the head by Leone.

"Ow!What the hell?!"

"Really man?"

"It's fine Leone.,"Dekon said,"For Lubbock,no my parents aren't dead.They're very much alive,actually.What I meant by 'afterwards' was reffering to when I moved out.I taught myself how to cook after I moved out."

"Oh.Sorry about what I said."

Dekon gave a kind look."It's fine,dude.Anyways,once all of you guys get settled,I want to start training."

Shelle,the girl with purple hair and glasses,gained a face of confusion."Training?"

"Yup.You guys need to start learning how to use the Energems as soon as possible.Do you guys have a training room or something?"

Najenda responded to Dekon's question."We have a courtyard where we spar.Will that sufice?"

Dekon took a sip of coffee before saying,"Perfect."

 _In the hideout's courtyard..._

"Alright."Dekon said,hands to his hips,with a stance of confidence,puffing his chest out.

All members of Nightraid,except Najenda,who sat on the side lines smoking a ciggerette,gathered in a loose cluster.

"If you guys want to use the Energems,you need to know some things first.If you guys slip into evil,your energem will no longer bond with you.So as long as you all stay fighting for the right side,your fine."

Dekon reached behind one of the boulders planted into the ground and revealed the metal cylinder from the previous night.With a twist of a cap,all twelve energems were out in the morning sun.The bright colors caught everyone's attention.

"Akame."

At the sudden call of her name,Akame stepped out and walked towards Dekon.She stopped only a few feet away.

"Hold out your hand."

With the command,Akme presented her right hand.As Dekon lifted the rack of energems,the red one light up in color.The crystal shot out of it's compartment and into Akame's hand.

"Welp.Looks like a perfect match."

Nightraid's eyes were wide open from that point on.Dekon had their attention.Which was good.

"Alright,Akame,I need you to pay close attention to everything I'm about to do. Got it?"

The assassin looked to Dekon,her ruby eyes full of discipline and focus.

"Understood."

"Good.Repeat everthing I'm about to do,okay?"

Akame gave a slight nod.

Dekon looked towards the practice dummy on the far side of the courtyard.A look of focus set itself in him.With a swing of his arm,he mimicked the movemenet of someone reaching for a gun in their back pocket.

Akame followed exactly.

And with a swift rise of his arm,Dekon pretended he held a gun in his right hand.

Akame did the same but what happened after was astonishing.

Instead of just a plain hand,a yellow gun manifested out of thin air.The main body of the gun looked like the head of a dinosaur with yellow as the primery color,black as a secondary color,and red as the third color.The metal body was shape similarly to a revolver but bulkier.The dinosaur like head and face were in the front.The two spots were the nose would be were the two barrels of the gun.Streaks of silver ran down the green eyes of the dinosaur head.The mouth of the head seemed to be 'biting' down on a small black box within the rest of the gun's structure.A small stub of a tail,the top highlighted in red,sat at the end of the gun,most likely the hammer.

Akame tightly held the gun,her eyes wide with amazement.

"This,my friends,is your blaster.And your morpher.With your energem and the morpher,you'll become something mighty."Dekon said,pointing his finger to the gun.

"Alright Akame.I want you to take your energem and hold it forward."

The assassin did as she was told.But as soon as the crystal was raised,it changed.The red crystal turned into metal.It now had a small rigged top.The center of the new capsule was transparet like glass.The front half was red and in silver was the small design of a toothed dinosaur head.In white was the number one,etched into the red.And the other end of the capsule,made of metal,was a triangle shape.In the shape the design of a red t-rex with green eyes.

"Good.",Dekon said with satisfaction."Now follow my lead."

Dekon looked towards the far end of the courtyard.He pretended hold an energem.He then yelled out,"Dino Charger,Ready!"

Dekon then pretended to place the energem into the blaster.Then,it would seem, he slammed down on the 'tail' of the gun.With a bit of a stylish turn of the gun by the trigger and handle,Dekon spun the barrel and raised the pretend gun to the sky.

"Unleash the power!"

With his demonstration done,the blue eyed teen turned to Nightraid.He was met with some faces of disbelife and some people tried their best to not laugh.Most noteably Mine and Leone.

"What?If you guys want to morph,then you got to do what I did.Ok,Akame.Your turn."

Akame came forward and did exactly what Dekon did.But as soon as she pulled the trigger,a ghost like head of a red creature appeared.Everyone went on the offensive,thinking the event was an attack.And they all freaked when the phantom head bit down on Akame.

But in a spark of color,standing in place of the one hit killer of Nightraid,was a scarlet armored being.

Dekon went wide eyed and let out a hearty laugh."Yes!Yes!Nice job,Red!"

Shelle looked at her comrade with curiosity and amazement.

Mine spoke."What the happened to her!?"

Dekon anwsered." **This** is the power of the energems!Your friend has now become the **T-rex Red Ranger!** "

000000000

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.If you can give any type of advice,friendly critique,whateves,feel free.**


	3. Kill the Alliance

In the place of Akame stood a red warrior.The being had a red helmet with a black area on the front.The helmet had small notches on top on both sides.The notches had small green spheres placed in them,mimicing eyes.Around the black space on the helmet was a yellow line running from the top corners of the head,down around the sides,and then connecting at the chin.The yellow stripe had many triangles facing inward,resembeling teeth.In the close bottom of the black area of the helmet, a small silver trapazoid shape sat etched to the visor.

The rest of the uniform was red.Going diagonally from the right shoulder of the new fighter was a sashe of two moderately thick streaks of silver.In the streaks of silver was yellow.The yellow area had black lines going in a zig-zag pattern.In one of the yellow triangles was the emblam of a red t-rex with green eyes.On the right shoulder was a piece of silver metal armor with three promante ridges on top and a thin red triangle in the center of it all.A belt of silver wrapped around the feminine waist of the uniformed being.On the very front of the belt was a small yellow box with a smaller bit of black in it.The emblem of a silver creature with red eyes,yellow teeth and three ridges on top of it's head were in the center.The hands of the figure had white gloves that went almost to the elbow.The ends of the gloves had a silver cuff around it.On the hands,metal plating with four spiked knuckles sat.To complete the uniform,a pair of lighter red boots with the same silver cuffs around the top were placed solidly on the gravl.

Everyone marvled at the new form.From inside her new helmet,Akame gave a smile.She looked down at her hands and clenched them,feeling some new power course through her body.

"This...this is amazing.",Dekon heard from Akame.

"Heh heh.I had a feeling you'd like it.Try taking it in slowly."

"Oh hell yeah!"

In a heartbeat Lubbock and Tatsumi were in front of of Dekon,their faces abright with joy and and excitment.

"I see you two are interested.Let's see what energems you two will get."

The two boys held out their hands.From their compartment,the green and black energems glowed brightly.The green gem shoot towards Lubbock and the black energem went to Tatsumi.

"Oh my god,this is gonna be awsome!",exclaimed Lubbock.

"I know what you mean.I can feel a new burst of energy going through me right now!These things will definatly help with the war against the Empire.",said Tatsumi.

"Cool to see you guys liking your new responsiblity.Now everyone else,come get your energem."

No one else ,except for Mine,wasted any time going over to Dekon.And soon,all of Nightraid had their own gem.Bulat had the Blue Energem,Shelle had the Purple Energem,Leone had the Gold Energem,and Mine had the Pink Energem.

"Great.Everyone good?"

In unison everone said yes.Tatsumi came up to Dekon and asked if they could morph.And with no hesitation,Dekon said yes.

Nightraid gathered in a horizantal line,ready to transform.And by coping Dekon and Akame's demonstration,they unleshed their new power.

The phantoms heads of the team's dinosaurs flew around them,and then with a final bite,they morphed.

Each member of Nightraid,except Leone, had the same uniform as Akame.But there were some major differences.For one,each assassian was the color of their energem.And the team's helmet's had some minor changes.

Lubbock's helmet was similar to Akame's except the green area on both sides formed a single pair of triangles pointing inward into the black visor.Shelle's helmet had a pair of small fins in the back.Mine's helmet had more of a protruding 'brow',shaping a slight frill.Three silver horns layed on the top of the helmet.Two horns mirrored each other on the top,while a third smaller horn layed above the black ,almost heart shaped visor.Bulat's helmet had a row of small vertical plates going down the top of the head.Tatsumi's helmet had only a vauge crest on the center of the head.

Leone's uniform stood out among her friends.It had gold,highlights of silver,and blue.Her sashe,instead of a black zig-zag pattern,had a large silver lightning bolt shape.And instead of one shoulder armor,Leone had two.On her left wrist was a device with a handle and a wing like blade on the side.On her back two wing like drapes hung off the two pieces of armor.

The whole team looked at themselves and to each other,giving compliments.Even Najenda got up from the sidelines and inspected her team's new getup.

"To think.There's an Imperial Arms out there with these capabilites."Najenda thought outloud.

"The Energems aren't Imperial Arms.In fact,their something even more powerful."

Dekon stated.

The silver haired woman gave a curious look."If their not Imperials',what are they?You said a creature gave them to you,so I assumed it some Danger Beast is what made the Energems in the first place.But if their not Relics,then what are they?"

"To be honest,I've only had the gems for a few days,so I can't say for sure what they are."

"N-nani!?"

"Yup.I honestly don't know how but...I know a little bit of what to do with the gems.I don't really have an explanation for-."

"Yo Dekon!"Leone called."How do we get out of these suits?"

"It's easy.Just relax your mind and think about powering down."

"Alright!Thanks for the info!"

Suddenly,Najenda wrapped her robotic arm around Dekon's neak,turning him away from the team.She then whispered to him.

"We'll finish this conversation later,okay?"

Dekon looked to Najenda and gave a nod.

Behind the duo,Nightraid powered down their ranger forms.The uniforms dissovled into colored particals,blowing away.

Leone sprung out of nowhere and wrapped her own arm around the grey haired teen.She casually pushed his face a bit too close to her bossom.Dekon's face went crimson with embarrasment as he tried to pull away from the blonde.

"Now that was quite the experience!Do these energem things do anything else beside transform us?"The blonde held her golden energem up to sky,where the sun's light made it glitter.

Dekon just shrugged."Beats me."

Leone looked at the teen with a sly smile on her face.

"Really?I thought you were an expert or something with these things."

"Believe me when I say I'm not completly sure of the abilites of the Energems."

Mine walked up to Dekon with her arms crossed."I not gonna lie.These energem thingies are impressive,and might give us a chance for our cause.But that doesn't mean I trust you.Not a whole lot anyway."

Najenda walked back inside,declaring everybody to enjoy the rest of their day.Once she left,Akame asked to train with Bulat,who happily agreed.Everone went on with the rest of their daily routine.

Dekon caught up to Mine and Lubbock and asked if they could give him a tour of the Capitol,since he was new and had no clue where everthing was.Mine refused but Lubbock was more then happy to help.

Soon the two left their base and to the Capitol,unaware of the danger and evil waiting...

0000000000

In the Capitol walls's,the citezens went about their day,wether it be their jobs and essablishments,or their daily routine.

One 'person' among the crowd was a bulky figure with a cloak draped over his body and head.The sheer mass of the being made many people look and stare.In their minds they asked why would anyone where a cloak at midday in spring?

The large being made it's way close to the protective walls of an extravagant palace.Once out of the sight of guards or citizens,the being leapt higher then any normal person.Once over the walls,the being moved stealthily around the palace grounds,unnoticed even in broad daylight.

The shady figure made it's way inside,avoiding guards at almost every turn.Even with such mass,the figure moved with the speed and balance of a acrobat.The being soon found it's way to it's desired destination.

At the other end of a long hall,two heavily armed soilders stood opposite of a grand door.With blinding speed and precision,the cloaked being knocked both guards unconcious without them even realizing.

The hooded being then entered through the doors.And within was the throne room,with two people inside.

One of the people in the room,sitting on the throne,was a young boy.The boy had medium length mint green hair and olive green eyes.He wore a blue,white and gold headdress,showing his status as most likely the king.The boy wore a purple shirt,with matching shorts.In the boy's possestion was a gold scepter with a cresent shape on top,with a milky blue orb in the center.

The other person was a fat burly man with white hair and a long white beard.The man wore a small crown with three black diamonds on it.He had eyes that seem to be filled with evil and corruption.The porky man wore a matching black shirt and pants.On top of his black shirt was a long grey coat with black fur around the collar.

"Wh-wha?! Who dares barge into the royal throne room of the mighty Emperor!?",bellowed the fat man,as he sunk his teeth into a piece of meat."Guards!Guards!"

"Don't bother.Your two soilders are knocked out,so they wouldn't interup our meeting."The hooded figure adressed himself.

The fat man was slack jawed."What!?"

"Fear not.I am here on peacful terms.I am here to speak with the leader of this city.Are you him?"

The young boy spoke out."I am the Emperor of this fair city and the ruler of the powerful Empire.May I ask who are you?"

"Excuse me,your highness",said the porky man,"but this person has not kneeled to you.I belive you should demand respect from this stranger."The man flashed a dark glare to the stranger.

"Of course,Prime Minister Honest."

The Emperor turned his head back to the stranger."Before we can talk,stranger,you must kneel.And please reveal yourself."

"Of course",the hooded being said,as it kneeled on it's right leg.

"Apologies"

"You may rise."

The being got back up and faced the child emperor.He then reached back across his shoulder and ripped his cloak off.And thing underneath terrified the Emperor and Prime Minister Honest.

Standing in front of them was a horrible creature with thick plates of yellow and green armor all over it's body,a slighty hunched back,a long stiff,terrible skull like head,and wicked black claws on it fingers.

"What type of unholy Danger Beast is this!?",exclaimed the prime minister.

"Fear not,royal Emperor and Prime Minster.I am not one of those savege creatures that lurk in your lands.Despite my apperance,I'm here to forge a temporary alliance."

"This beast talks!?What are you!?"

"I am nothing more then a messenger for my leader.I have travled from very,very far to speak with you."

The Emperor,obviously shaken by this monster in front of him,spoke."S-speak your message."

"My leader had important relics stolen from him.These relics are what protect his kingdom from enemy attack.But a theif stole them from him and then passed it to someone else before we could catch the first theif.Me,my fellow generals and our soilders have tracked the new holder of the relics here,in your kingdom,your highness.

The young royalty,seeing the politeness and urgency of the monster,eased up slighty.

"Continue."

"My leader wants the relics back,and has decided to form an alliance with the Empire.From my brief time in your city,I've learned you are at war.Is this correct?"

Prime Minister Honest spoke for his emperor."Yes.A rebellion is being held against the Emperor's fine kingdom."

"Then,with my king's generous help,we will aid your side.In return for the use of the king's soilders and generals to crush the rebellion,all my king asks is that the theif be caught and the relics returned."

"I see.",the prime minster thought.

The Emperor turned to his trusted advisor."Should we except this creature's offer,Prime Minister?"

'If this disgusting thing is telling the truth,this war would be over in a flash,depending on how good this king's soilders and fellow generals are.',thought the fat man,stroking his hand through his beard.

"My Emperor,I believe,with my utmost wisdom,that accepting the alliance with this fine creature's king would be good for the empire.It would strengthen our kingdom a hundred fold and end the war quickly."

"I see...Well then,I trust your wisdom,Prime Minister."

The young boy looked back to the monster,his face abright."Tell your king that I accept his offer of alliance."

"You've made a good choice,your highness.I will make contact with my leige inmmedietly.Before I do,my king has asked for a specific favor involving the theif."

"Oh?What is this favor?"

"My king dosen't want any sort of wanted posters of the thief,when I give you his description,as to not alert the him and make him leave the Capitol.

"Very well.May I ask for your name?"

The creature then stood up as straight as possible and made a salute before giving his name.

"My name is General Toxioskull of the Tyragus Empire,your highness."

000000000

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.If you would like,give a review,give advice,etc.**


	4. Kill the Psycho

Giving a tour of the Capitol,Lubbock led Dekon through the streets of the city.The green haired assassian pointed out where everything was.He then showed Dekon the most preferable inns and diners,where to get the best deals at the market and showed Dekon the bookstore that Nightraid uses as a secret base to keep ears in about what's happening in the Capitol.

After the tour,Lubbock led Dekon into one the more better inns,where they ordered food.The two were treated to one of the waitresses and soon received two plates of delectable food.But before Lubbock and Dekon could dig in,a rude commotion stopped them.

Dekon turned his head and noticed one the Imperial Guards getting frisky with the waitress that served him.The guy grabbed the girl by her waist,dragging her back everytime she tried to leave.

"H-Hey!Hands off!",the girl said,uncofturble with the situation.

"Why aren't you a pretty one~!And you got spunk!That's something I like in a woman.",said the guard,who was a bit drunk.

"I said let me go!",yelled the girl.

"Hey!"

Dekon had enough.This ass was bothering this girl and no one was doing anything.Dekon had to step up.He had to do something.Walking up to the large man,Dekon tapped him on the shoulder,trying get his attention.But the guard keep brushing him off.

"Beat it kid.I'm busy."The guard may have been older and from the looks of it,could pummel Dekon no problem,it didn't faze the grey haired teen.

"Busy huh?",Dekon said,a look of intimidation in his eye."Well if by busy,you really mean harrassing this poor girl."

The guard finally turned,facing Dekon down.The buff man took another swig of his drink,let go of the waitress,and stood up.He was clearly bigger then Dekon by a foot.Still it didn't faze the teen.

"I don't appreciate you tellin' me what to do,kid.Someone should really teach you some **_manners_**."The guard then cracked his knuckles,while his fellow guardsmen cheered him on.

"Teach that kid a lesson,Burrak!",cheered one of the guards.

The guard Burrak hefted a big punch,expecting to clober the grey haired boy.But before the man could do so,Dekon gave a swift punch to his gut and then a jump kick to his side.The unexpected power of the atracks surprised the guard.He recovered and tried rushing the boy,but Dekon just stepped out the way,leaving his leg out and tripping the man.

The guard then landed on a another customers table,where the person's food was met with the Burrak's face. The man then rose back up and turned,his face red with fury.

Dekon held his hand out and signled the guard to come at him.And the man fell for it.With another rush,Dekon jumped up,using a wall as leverage,and then brought down the back of his foot on the angry guard's head,knocking him out cold.

A sudden scilence filled the main room of the inn.People stopped what they were doing and stared at Dekon.

'Shit.',he thought,'I'm in deep trouble.'

Then a surprising uproar of appluse and cheer came from both the costomers and the employes of the inn.The guard's buddy's were in shock.They then picked up their unconcious comrade,and left,one of them promising to get back at Dekon.

When they were gone,Lubbock slapped Dekon's back,laughing.

"Dude!That was something right there!How in the hell did you do that?",the assassin questioned.

Dekon looked back at Lubbock,his eyes wide."I have no frikin' clue."

Just then,the waitress that served the two boys and harrassed by the Imperial Guard,came up to Dekon,giving a thankful smile.

"I just want to say thanks for your help.Those guys have been a trouble for me and the other waitresses for a while now.",she said,holding an empty tray to her body."You know what?Next time you come by,your next meal will be on the house!"

Dekon stared at the girl,deadpanned."Uh-Oh!Um...thanks for the offer but I'll pass."

"Are you sure?",the girl pouted.

"Yeah."

"Oh.Ok then!Um...guess I'll see you later?"

"I guess.",Dekon shrugged.

"Alright.Bye."

The girl went back to her job,taking orders from others customers.As Dekon and Lubbock left the inn,the green haired tengu user gave a mischivious grin that went from ear to ear to the scarred boy.Dekon noticed this and gave a raised brow,as a sweatdrop appeared on his head.

"W-what?"

"Dude.You didn't see that?"

"See what?",Dekon questioned.

"That girl!She's into you!"

Dekon's face suddenly turned red."W-waa?!No she isn't!"

"Yes she is!",Lubbock corrected."That look she gave you was a pretty clear signal."

"Lubbs,I doubt that."

"Come on man!You were her knight in shining armor,saving her from some douchbag guard.Take it from the love expert himself:Get her name,find out what she likes,and hang with her.I guarantee you'll been bangin' her by next week!"

"Y-your a real perv sometimes you know that?Oh yeah.By the way...WHERE IN THE FUCK WERE YOU WHEN I WAS FIGHTING THAT GUY!?"

"Sorry about that but Najenda told us to keep a low profile while in the Capitol.Which you've failed at.Beating an Imperial Guard?They'll have you executed for that."

"Really?You could've told me this before?"

The green energem weilder shrugged.The two companions then left the city,heading back to base from their adventure.

000000000

At the Nightraid HQ,the sun vanished from the sky,replaced by the stars and moon.Najenda was giving a mission brief to her team.

"Our target for tonight is Headhunter Zanku.He's been going around the Capitol at night murdering anyone he sees,which appears to be at random.The number of people he's killed is unknown."

Dekon,with his arms crossed,asked a question."What's his story?"

Najenda replied quickliy."He was the executioner for the Empire's biggest prison.Because of the corruption,there were more and more prisoners,and Zanku's constant beheadings became an addiction.Soon after,his job couldn't satisfy it.So he started killing innocents.Just so you all know,he has an Imperial Arms,which he stole from the prison warden.We don't know what exact Imperial Arms,so be careful."

Tatsumi spoke up before the team could depart."Um,question.What's an Imperial Arms?"

Mine looked to the country boy with an annoyed face."You don't know anything,do you ya' country bumpkin."

The silver haired leader of Nightraid gave a quick summary of what were the leathal weapons.

"The Imperial Arms are 48 powerful weapons made from Super Class Danger Beasts.They're creation was ordered by the first emperor of the Empire himself to aid in battle."

Najenda then reached back behind her chair and reavled a old,leather book and handed it to Tatsumi.Dekon leaned over the brown haired boy's shoulder to get a better look at the old weathered pages,reavling an assortment of weapons,each unique in design.

"All of Nightraid has an Imperial Relic.There's Murasame,which can kill even with the slightest cut because of it poison.The Teigu Extase can cut through anything,while Leonelle can trasform it's user and give them animalistic abilites."

"Amazing.",Tatsumi wispered under his breath.Dekon was also impressed with the wide assortment of weaponary.The grey haired teen took the book away from Tatsumi,taking a closer inspection at the sentences describing every aspect of the leathal tools.

"Damn.These things are cooler then the stuff on Deadliest Warrior."

Leone looked to Dekon with a confused look."What's that?"

"Oh it's-it's nothing.",he said,shaking off the question.

"Just so you know,Dekon,",said Najenda,lighting a ciggerette."Your not participating in tonight's mission."

The teen looked up from the book."Huh?How come?"

"You don't have the amount of experiance we have.You would be liability to the team if you went out tonight.Your gonna have to sit this one out."

"Hmph.I understand.Oh and while you guys are out,be careful with your energems.Don't lose 'em."

Then a sudden look of realization dawed on the teen's scarred face.

"In fact..."

Dekon left the meeting room and soon came back with something in his hands.He then proceded to pass out the somethings to each meamber of Nightraid.What he each gave them was a neaklace made of skinny black lace with a grey metal cap at the end of it.

He looked to the team of assassians and told them to screw their energems in to the metal cap.When everybody did so,they discovered that their energems fit perfectly into the cap.

Now around their neaks,the team thanked Dekon.The team then left to carry out their mission.Once everybody was gone,Najenda called Dekon over to her.

"Dekon,earlier today I said we would continue our little talk from when Nightraid...what was it?Morphed?"

"Yeah?"

"Well something you said has been bugging me.You said that you've had the Energems for only had a few days,yet you showed my team how to transform like you've done it a million times.How do you explain this?"

The silver haired woman took a drag of her smoke,looking to the teen for an awnser.

"I-I...don't know.I had a dream.The night you let me on the team."

"And prey tell,what was in the dream?"

Dekon looked at his hand,clenching it."I saw some guy.He looked a bit older then me and had a bit of a darker skin complextion.He was holding the red dino charger and he morphed in front of me.He then looked at me and held out his hand.I took it and...I woke up."

"Huh.Interesting.",Najenda said,rubbing her chin in thought."Do you think this person was possably the original owner of Akame's energem?"

"Maybe.But like before,I don't know."

When Najenda was satisfied with Dekon's answers,she told him he could leave.Once Dekon left the room,Najenda had a lingering thought in the back of her head.

'Dekon so far seems to have been telling the truth.But there's something he's seems to be not telling us.Mmmm...'

As Dekon left the meeting room and walked down the hall,he turned around to make sure he was alone.The teen then procedded to his room,where he quickly wrote down a note.

Dekon then left his room,procceding to leave the base,borrowing one of the combat knives from the backup weapons Nightraid had.The grey haired teen then vanished into the forest line,taking a look back at HQ,while drawing a heavy sigh.

"Sorry Najenda."

000000000

In the Capitol,the errie empty streets of the city gave off a disturbing atmosphere.The dim lights of homes,buisnesses,lamp posts and the full moon were the only sources of light guiding Dekon through the steets and allyways.After a bit of searching,the teen boy found what he was looking for.

Coming out of the inn he and Lubbock ate earlier in the day,was the waitress Dekon saved from the guard.If the grey haired teen's memory served him right,the girl had short reddish brown hair and green eyes.

The girl walked through the stone paved streets of the city,her every footstep seemingly making an echo.The girl felt unnerved for some reason.As if someone watching her.She wrapped a short clock around her shoulders,trying to both comfort herself and to shield against the cold.

After a few minutes,the feeling of someone watching was unbearable,as the hairs on the girl's neak was standing on end.With a swift turn,the emerald eyed girl caught a glimpse of her stalker,vanishing back into the shadows of an allyway.

"H-hey!I know your there,s-so show your self!",the girl stuttered,scared of whoever was hiding.

Stepping out of the shadows,Dekon emerged wearing a grey cloak.The young girl was a bit shocked at the culprit of her stalking.

"You!?What the hell do you think your doing?!"

Dekon held his hands up in a defensive manner."Woah,woah!I didn't mean for you to get uncomfortable.Honest."

"Then why were you stalking me!?To think I thought you were an normal guy.Looks like I was wrong about you."The girl turned her back to Dekon,crossing her arms with a stern expression.

"L-Look the only reason I was following you was to make sure you got home okay!There's some psycho killer out here ya know."

"So...you were protecting me?"

"Yeah.I couldn't really sleep knowing some killer was roaming around here while you were out.I wanted to make sure you got home safe."

The girl turned back to Dekon,an obvious blush on her face.

"You...care about me?",she asked.

"Ummm.Yeah,sorta."The teen looked to the ground,a blush appering on his face as well.After a few seconds of silence,the young girl purked up.

"Miano."

"What?",Dekon asked.

"My name.It's Miano."

"Oh.Mine's Dekon.",the teen said a smile now on his face.

"D-Do you still want to walk me home?I...understand that you were just trying to be nice."

"Uhhm,sure."

The two adolecents walked through the dark streets,now less ominous then before.Dekon and Miano had some coverstion about where each of them was from.After explaining he was from far away from the Empire,Miano understood how Dekon stood up to the Imperial Guard without any hesitaion.When he was asked what he did for a job,Dekon had to lie somewhat to not compromise Nightraid.

"I uhhh...cook and clean for a nice family.They pay me good and treat me well,so I can't complain.Plus their line of work is...interesting."

"Huh.They seem like nice people.",Miano said,before realizing where she was.

"Oh!Uh,Dekon.This is my house right here."

Miano pointed to a wooden and stone building that obviousltly had other attendents.She turned to Dekon,who stared at the young girl in a look of awe.

"Uh,are you ok?",she asked.

"Yeah.",replied Dekon."You just...look so beautiful in this moonlight."

Realizing what he said,Dekon turned away,blushing beet red,bashful to face the young waitress.

"I-uh...I want to thank you for walking me home.You've been very kind to me and-."Miano struggled to open the door of her home."I hope to see you soon and again,thanks for everything."

The girl quickly closed the door,leaving a silent Dekon outside,alone in the brisk night.The grey haired teen then walked off,unsure of what happened.

'Did I really say that?',he thought,'What on earth did I just get myself into-!"

Dekon's trail of thought was interrupted when he spotted Tatsumi running across the street,disappering behind a building.Without a second thought,Dekon sprinted after his fellow teammate.After a while of serching,the scarred boy found his friend hugging a large man near the center of a large open area.

The man was wearing a trenchcoat and had an inhuman grin spread across his face.Dekon could see he said something but didn't know what.But whatever it was however,made Tatsumi fall back in surprise.

Dekon then noticed the man was wearing some sort of weird head gear.Dekon suddenly remembered what the mission was.This guy was Headhunter Zanku.And he had two hidden wrist blades ready for Tatsumi.The brown haired boy however was not so easily shaken.He drew his long sword,prepared to defend himeself.After exchanging a few more words,the two clashed.

Every attack Tatsumi tried against the maniacal killer,Zanku would either dodge or deflect with his wrist blades.To Dekon,it was like this guy could read Tatsumi's thoughts.

'Wait',Dekon thought.'What if that's his Imperial Arms.Reading minds.It may sound crazy but I've seen crazyer shit.'

Sneaking around the battle,the blue eyed teen drew the combat knife he borrowed from it's sheath.

'If Zanku is too preocupided with Tats',I might be able to wound him and give him him a chance.'

With a great leap,Dekon flew through the air,his knife in hand.Before the cold steel could make contact with Zanku's back,the executioner moved out of the way.

"Ooooh!What's this?A new player has joined the match!",said Zanku,who had a sickining grin across his face."Let's see what you have in that head of yours.~"

"What the-Dekon!?"

"Uh Tats',I know you have questions but now is not the time!"

The grey haired teen stepped back and stood side to side with his comrade.

"Well then Dekon!You've certinly had quite the life!Aww,how sweet.Your in love with Miano.Aww~,young love.I'm surprised you've moved on.Especially after poor Cassy.",Zanku crowed.

Something suddenly went off in Deakon.Like some sort of switch.In a blur of movement he found himself going toe to toe with the blonde haired murderer.With every strike he made,Dekon's knife drew closer and closer to Zanku's body.And a noticeable feature was appearing on the executioners wrist blades.They were cracking.And every contact made with Dekon's blade made the cracks grow more and more.

"I truly wonder,my young friend.You leave your home after that horrible accident,vow never to love again,and here you are,falling for a girl you barely know!How would Nightraid react to this and the other dark secrets you have."

Those comments Zanku said were like pouring salt on a wound.Dekon's rage went through the roof and his killer intent was basically pouring out of him.Every slash,stab or thrust of his blade was getting stronger.Using his free hand and his kicking abilites,Dekon was overpowering Zanku.And the killer saw this.

Before his wrist blades could suffer any more damage,Zanku lept a reasonable distance away.Seemingly out of harms way and out of breath,the executioner commented on Dekon's skill.

"Your wondering how you have such power and skill,Dekon.It's the Energems.Your wanting to protect your friends,and do what's right is what fules you.Not your anger."

Dekon looked to his hand and clenched it.He looked to the madman,a fire seeming to burn within his blue eyes.

"Tatsumi.",he said,not even looking to the brunette,a stone face staring at Zanku."Morph."

Without a second's notice,Tatsumi summonded his morpher and Dino Charger.With the signature call out,Tatsumi transformed into the Black Parosaurolophus Ranger.Zanku tried attacking,but Dekon blocked his way.

"Tatsumi,yell 'Dino Steel Armor On'!",said Dekon,who was holding his own against Zanku.

With a nod of his head,Tatsumi called out the dino steel and suddenly,two jagged pieces of silver armor appeared on the lower and upper parts of his right arm.A new weapon also appeared in Tatsumi's hand.It was a axe like weapon with the image of a black parasaurolophus on it.

Now empowered by his energem,the brown haired teen rushed in and took over the fight.Tatsumi performed a rapid quadruple kick to Zanku's chest.Stunned,the ranger then delivered a powerful punch to the killer's stomach.Then with a slash from Tatsumi's axe,Zanku found his left arm cut badly by the two blades of the weapon.

Then,dropping from the shadows unexpectedly,Akame delivered a downward slash with Murasame.The poisened blade was inches from Zanku's body.

"A-Akame!",called out Dekon,who was happy to see the red eyed assassian.

"Well if it isn't Akame and her one hit kill sword.I've been expecting you.",said Zanku."Tell me Akame.Do you hear the screams of all those you kill?How do you bear it?"

"Easy.I dont.",she replied in her usaual emotionless voice.

"I see.Well let's see if you can kill the the person you love the most."

Akame stood frozen.Whatever she was seeing made her stop dead in her tracks.But that didn't last long.With a sprint,Akame slashed her sword across Zanku's upper body.Through the short spray of blood and him gurgling through the scarlet liquid,Zanku spoke.

"H-How could you do that?Kill your own sister?"

"The person I love most in the world is also the person I want to kill most.",Akame replied,sliding Murasame in it's sheath.

"The voices...they've stopped.T-Thank you Akame..."Zanku then fell to the ground,dead.

With their mission complete,Akame turned back to face Dekon and Tatsumi who was powered down.The red eyed girl's attention was then locked on to Dekon,who had a feeling things would not be good.

"You disobayed a direct order from the Boss.You realize your going to be punished,right?",Akame said.

"A-Akame.Maybe we should let Dekon slid on this one.Not only did he help me out,but he held his own against Zanku pretty well.",said Tatsumi,defending Dekon.

"Still."

"Look Akame",Dekon stated."I'll take any punishment that Najenda gives me.But I won't deny my reasons had good intentions."

"I guess that's for the Boss to decide."

00000000

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys.Just a quick word.Chapters for Akame Ga Charge will be delayed a bit because of school,so I apologize if that's an inconvenience.Anyways,please review,fav and follow.**

 ** _LATERS!_**


	5. Kill the King

**So sorry the story was on hiatus for a good month and a half and sorry if this chapter is short.School has been kicking my ass.Anyways enjoy.** **Oh,btw,I might update this chapter with links to how the three villians here will look like and maybe even Dekon too.** **Enjoy!**

"You disobey a direct order,lie to me,and almost get you and possibly Tatsumi killed.I am **_beyond_** pissed right now."

Najenda was scolding Dekon for his brash actions.The first official day as a Nightraid member and he was already getting yelled at by his boss.Great.

"This won't go unpunished.Even if you did help Tatsumi get an advantage in the job,you still almost die.Because of this,Dekon,you are to take over Mine,Akame and Lubbock's chores for the next week.And since your so eager to fight,starting tomarrow,you train along side the second newest member of the team."

"I understand Najenda.I'm sorry for running off like that.They're was something really important I had to check,so I-"

"What was so important you left base,huh?"

"I-I had to check on somebody."

"Who?"

Behind Dekon,Lubbock was struck with realization.A smug smile spread across his face as he pronuncced who Dekon was looking for.

"Hey Boss!I know who Dekon was after!It was this chi-!"

Trapping Lubbs in a headlock,Dekon told him not to fight against it.

"What Lubbs meant to say was-"

"Save it.I don't want to hear it now.It's late,so everyone."Najenda looks to the team."Get some rest.That's an order."

As everyone shipped out,Dekon was held back by the leader of Nightraid.

"Deakon.If you ever do what you did tonight again,I will ship your ass into the Revolutionary Army.Good night."

'Jeez...I really blew it.',Dekon thought.'Just hope they'll forgive me.'

00000

In the cold moonlit night,high up in the clouds above the Capital,a warship hovered.

The warship was black and gunmetal,with accents of blood red,it's apperance similar to a futuristic battleship,cannons and blasters atop the war machine's deck.

On the top deck,working on smaller cruiser ships shaped like 'V's and cleaning or working the ship it's self,were creatures with white skin with dark green swirls all over.The faces were cover by a mask like shell,light brown in color with similar black swirls as the ones on they're bodies.On top of the creatures' heads was long dark green dreadlocks,similar in apperance to seaweed.

The whole time they made squeaks and chirps,like mice.

Inside the control bridge,more of the creatures from on deck were controling the ship,making sure everything was in order and making sure systems were good.

The room was darkly lit,the only light was from the giant touch screens and buttons,along with a large window with the moonlight shining through and a red light glowing over a throne,which was turned away from view.

As the creatures did they're work,one of the doors slid open with a hiss.

Walking into the room and making all the dreadlock creatures turn around and do a strange salute was a more exotic looking monster.

"At ease.",said the new creature.

Her apperance was that of a voloptious woman,but with the features of a panda and a demon.

Her head was streamlined with two horns that curved upward.Around her eyes were white spots with black,pupiless eyes.She had no real mouth to speck of,as it was covered by a armored mask,but the sides of her cheeks had visable fangs and pointed molers.On both sides of her head were a pair of black circular ears.

Her torso was covered in black spikes and around her breasts were two sets of bony ribs,which seem to hug her body.Her arms were covered by white and red colored armor,her fingers tipped long wicked red nails.On the female beast's back were two sets of bamboo spikes,each one smaller then the last as they went down her back,the points sharp and dangerous.

Wrapped around her waist was a short frilly dress,accented by black and white stripes.

Her legs were long and slender,covered by red and black armor,the creature's feet wore a set of spiked high heels.

Walking up infront of the black throne,adored by long spikes,the female creature cleared her throat.

"My king."She took a bow."General Toxiskull has returned from his mission."

A deep set voice,male from the sounds of it,responded.

"Send him in,Lady Carnova."

"Yes my Lord."

Entering into the room was the beast Toxiskull,who recived salutes from the creatures.

"General,was your mission sucsessful?"

The skeletal monster gave a bow and responded to his leader.

"Yes,my king.The emperor of the city below has excepted your offer of alliance.And to make things better,the emperor is a mere child guided blindly by a fat prime minister."

"I see.You've done a well job,General.You will rewarded for this.So far my plan of conquest is going well.We will combine forces with the humans and hopefully,find the Energems and use them to take over this kingdom and so after,the galaxy.It will all be in my grasp."

"Of course. ** _King Tygone_**."

The black throne revolved around and revealed the beast that was King Tygone.

Sitting in a relaxed manner,one hand layed against his cheek,was the king of the imposing Black Fire Nation.

Tygone had the swirled and deformed face of a blue dragon.One side had a basic blue skinned face,while the other side was twisted,teeth curled up into a permanent grin and a small wing like structure grown over his left eye.His eyes glowed like two yellow suns,scorching with determination and evil.Both arms were muscular and scaly,the fingers reptilian and tipped with black claws,sharp and lethal.On Tygone's right shoulder and arm was a black flame tattaoo.His well developed chest was covered in a golden armor,highlighted by black.His legs were also covered in brillient armor,while his feet were protected by segmented boots.To complete his look was a wide yellow cape.

His sheer prescence demanded respect and authority.

"You two are dismissed.Tomorrow me,you two and a squad of Vivix will meet the Emperor and Prime Minister,and lend our powers to them. and discuss the matters of my alternate plan."

Toxiskull and Lady Carnova gave a bow and then proceded to leave the control room.

In his thoughts,King Tygone commented on his future sucsses.

'My dominion over the galaxy will be absolute.With a ruler who is so easily manipulated,finding the Energems will be easy.And if that little bastard human has found weilders for the gems,well,hehe,I'll have to pry them from they're cold dead hands. ** _'_** **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.Leave a fave,follow and review.If you have any questions to ask or advice to share,go ahead.** ** _PEACE!_**


End file.
